Dragon's Truth
by Ability King KK
Summary: <html><head></head>Tiki comes to Robin in hopes to reveal something to him and involves something from their pasts. What will Robin do when he finds out the truth from Tiki and what will the others involved do about it?</html>


"Robin, may I speak with you for a moment?"

The white-haired tactician raised an eyebrow in curiosity as to what Tiki wanted to talk about. It wasn't often Tiki socialized with anyone other than Chrom or Lucina for obvious reasons and here she was entering his tent. He was about to ask what she wanted to talk about, but was beaten to the punch by his wife.

"What do you want, Tiki? Robin and I were about to have some much needed alone time," stated Tharja as she looked at the ancient manakete with a narrowed look.

"Ah, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," said Tiki with a slight blush of embarrassment. "I-It's just that what I need to speak to Robin about is very important."

Robin took hold of Tharja's hand to calm her down. He then turned back to Tiki. "What is it, Tiki?"

The dragon woman fidgeted a bit before she spoke. "I suppose the best way to say this is to just be blunt about it. Robin…you and I have a daughter."

It was silent for a moment as Robin and Tharja looked at the still fidgeting Tiki with blank looks. The dark mage was the one to break the silence and her tone could scare even Medeus. "What did you say?"

"I said that Robin and I have a daughter," repeated Tiki. "Well, I suppose that is not entirely true."

Wanting to prevent his wife from hexing the dragon woman before them, Robin quickly stepped in. "Tiki, please explain in full on how you and I have a daughter. As far as I know, we only just met recently, so there is no plausible way for us to have a child."

A pained look passed through Tiki's eyes, although it was not from heartbreak but from a distant memory that she'd rather forget. "It is not so much you, Robin, who is the father of my child. The father of my child is unfortunately the Fell Dragon Grima."

The two Plegians tensed at the mention of the dark dragon. Robin wanted answers and fast. "Wh-What do you mean? You and Grima…?"

"It was not by choice," stated Tiki, a glare on her face.

"You mean…?"

Tiki nodded at Robin's unasked question. "Yes, Grima forced himself on me, hoping to gain an heir that he could use for his own purposes."

Robin looked distraught. It was bad enough that he was basically Grima reincarnate, but the thought that he could do something like that…the tactician felt sick to his stomach.

"Robin would never do anything like that," declared Tharja with much conviction. "So if you're going to blame him for something he did not do, then you will face my wrath, Tiki."

"N-No! I'm not blaming Robin for anything! I know he'd never do anything like that! It's just that…even though he is not Grima he is Grima at the same time. Oh, this is very confusing," said Tiki, looking like she was getting a headache from overthinking this.

Robin let out a sigh. "I think I understand what you are trying to say, Tiki. I am not the one who committed the act, but I am the one who must take responsibility for my past life's actions."

Tiki beamed at this; happy that Robin didn't push her away liked she feared he'd do. Tharja decided to ask the question that was on both her and Robin's mind though. "Who is this daughter that is yours and Robin's?"

"Well…"

"You can tell us, Tiki. Will we have to go searching for her?" asked Robin.

Tiki merely shook her head. "There won't be any need for that. She's already amongst the Shepherds."

"Wait, she's already here?" questioned Robin as he went into thought. His eyes then widened as he quickly figured out who it was. "You mean Nowi is our daughter?!"

Tharja turned to her husband, eyes just as wide as his own, while Tiki gave off another beaming smile.

"That's right!" exclaimed the green-haired woman.

"This might explain why I couldn't help her locate her parents when she once asked me to," stated Tharja. "Her parents are two of the most powerful dragons to have existed that my magic is nothing compared to them."

Tiki blushed at the compliment. "I'm not that powerful."

"Tiki, we need to tell Nowi about this. She deserves to know," said Robin, looking Tiki straight in the eye.

"Of course. I just felt that you should know first. Should we tell her now?"

"I believe that would be best," replied Robin with a nod.

Nodding back in agreement, Tiki stood and left the tent to search for the manakete child. Once Tiki was gone, Tharja turned to her husband.

"Even though I know Nowi was born long before you and I were born, Robin, I still don't like the fact that you had a child with another woman. In case you forgot, you and I have two daughters of our own."

Robin sweatdropped at his wife's possessive attitude over him. Most people would be put off by it, but to him for whatever reason it made her even more adorable in his eyes. He gave her smile in hopes to calm her down. "Now Tharja, I would never forget Noire and Morgan, but I can't forget about Nowi now either. As far as I am concerned, she is just as much as my daughter as Noire and Morgan are."

"And what about Tiki?" asked Tharja, a frown on her face.

The tactician tilted his head in confusion. "What about Tiki?"

"What is she to you?"

"Well, she's my friend, just like Chrom, Lissa, and the rest of the Shepherds…except for a certain dark mage, who is much more to me than anyone else," said Robin as he wrapped an arm around Tharja's waist and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her temple.

Tharja blushed heavily at Robin's actions. She mentally cursed herself for having doubts on Robin's loyalty to her. She snuggled closer to her husband, enjoying his warmth.

"You're lucky I love you so much," said the Plegian woman.

"I love you too, Tharja," said Robin with a chuckle. He then had a thought. "You know, with Nowi being my daughter it answers a question I've always wondered."

"And what would that be?"

"It answers the question as to why out of all the Shepherds, Nowi is the only one you're ever nice to or never get angry with," replied the Plegian man with a grin. "If that's not further proof that she's my daughter, I don't know what is."

The heavy blush returned with a vengeance on Tharja's face. She hid her blush by hiding her face in Robin's chest. "Sh-Shut up!"

A chuckle was her only response.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Okay from what I've heard, supposedly Nowi is the daughter of Tiki and Grima after Grima forced himself onto Tiki and is hinted at in Robin and Tiki's Support Conversations. Unfortunately I can't completely confirm this since the FE Wiki is missing a bunch of Support Conversations from **_**Awakening**_**, but whether or not it is true, I thought it was an interesting idea and this fic came to be. Of course if Robin, being Grima reincarnate, is Nowi's father…well let's just say this is why Robin shouldn't have been able to Support with every character in the game and only be able to do so with a select few.**

**This probably won't be a long fic, with just a few chapters long with Nowi finding out the truth and wanting to get to know her new family.**


End file.
